


Ghostly Spine

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, Body Horror, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Other, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Marinette discovered that dead people had ghostly spines to possess rich people.





	Ghostly Spine

Marinette and Alya were watching a horror movie when they heard a door opening.

Marinette said "H-hi h-how's it going" as the ghost of a Mexican man in his 50s walked to them

"Terrible! The rich people used to make fun of me when I was alive but after I died i use my Ghostly spine to possess them."

Marinette said "Wait y-you had a ghostly spine and you use it for fun"

"Si"

Marinette and Alya sighed in relief

"But beware ghostly spines will get you into a macabre predicament."

Thunder crash

Alya said "Well maybe I can use it for fun"

Marinette said "You remember what Don Juan said.....,but that's okay maybe we can take it for a spin."

At the cafeteria, Marinette was holding a ghostly spine.

But she heard a shrill voice.

"Hey Marinette"

It was Chloe.

"Nice bracelet where did you get from a dead man's ghost."

The mean girls laughed

Marinette said "We'll just see how you like it" as she use Don Juan's ghostly spine.

Chloe laughed but she stopped laughing as Marinette jumped into her head.

Chloe's eyes turned bluebell.

"Uh-oh I'm in Chloe's body how could this happen Hi everyone I'm Chloe Bourgeois and I'm jealous of Marinette because she's sweeter, talented, smart and cuter than moi"

Marinette jumped out of Chloe's head.

Chloe's eyes turned back to normal.

Chloe said "What just happened?"

Marinette said "I think I kinda like this spine"

A montage begins and ends with Marinette possess people.

Marinette saws a baby girl with brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. 

A baby girl crawled to Marinette 

Marinette gulped "Well here I go" as She jumped into a baby girl's head.

A baby girl's eyes turned bluebell.

"Uh-oh I'm in a baby's head I gotta find Don Juan"

A baby girl walked into Marinette's house.

"Hmm"

"Marinette is that you"

"Yes I feel like I never possess a baby before"

"I warned you not to use my ghostly spine"

"I know I'm sorry"

But Don Julian had a idea

Marinette gulped

A montage begins and ends with Don Julian helped Marinette.

"Don Juan I got your ghostly spine"

Marinette jumped right of a baby girl's head But she is covered in pink blood.

Don Juan tried not to throw up.


End file.
